Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a device, and more particularly to a device with a locking housing.
Background Art
Mobile electronic communication devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, gaming devices, and the like, are used by billions of people. These owners use mobile communication devices for many different purposes including, but not limited to, voice communications and data communications for text messaging, Internet browsing, commerce such as banking, and social networking.
Advances in electronic device design have resulting in many devices becoming smaller and smaller. Portable electronic devices that once were the size of a shoebox now fit easily in a pocket. Some devices are even wearable on a wrist or attached to a book bag.
Unforeseen issues sometimes accompany technological advance. Illustrating by example, many people wear items primarily as fashion accessories. When an electronic device is configured to be wearable on a wrist for instance, it can be desirable for the user to be able to change the look of appearance of such a device so as not to disrupt their desire to employ wrist-worn objects as fashion accessories. While this is desirable, it is frequently a difficult proposition to achieve. Manufacturers of electronic devices typically prefer to dispose sensitive electronics in a fixed housing that cannot be opened by a user. It would be advantageous to have a device allowing a user to switch housing appearances without altering the operation of the device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.